In general, cellular systems using licensed spectrum (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems) and wireless local area networks (WLANs) using unlicensed bands of spectrum (e.g., Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) access or other local access) are used for providing wireless services in a complementary manner. The cellular systems generally provide macro cellular coverage outdoors and with some in-building reach, whereas the wireless area networks generally serve enterprises, residences, public venues, and the like. Additionally, the overlap between coverage areas of the cellular systems and WLANs is expected to increase over time. For example, at least some cellular networks, such as LTE networks, are evolving further with the addition of LTE pico cells, which are being deployed in an attempt to provide ubiquitous outdoor and indoor coverage. Additionally, for example, in order to take advantage of the large amounts of unlicensed spectrum allocated at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz, LTE pico cells may be capacity augmented via embedding of WiFi access points within the LTE pico cells. This will further expand the overlap between the coverage areas of the cellular systems and WLANs.